Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv2
center Hallo Pandora! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Pandora!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Finwe Disku 14:18, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ---- Hallo Hallo auch vom Dunklen Lord. Viel Spass und bei Fragen an mich oder einen anderen User stellen.Dark Lord disku 18:48, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS:Lass deine Büchse geschlossen^^. :Auch von mir herzlich willkommen! Viel Spaß bei der "Arbeit". Wenn du fragen hast, kannst du dich an mich wenden. MfG - Cody 18:50, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Eine Frage hab ich schon mal... Welche Felder funktionieren in dem Kasten auf der rechten Seite??? Pandora 18:52, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Kasten auf der rechten seite? Felder? Meinst du die Infobox? MfG - Cody 19:04, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, des mit Spezies, Grösse etc... Ich hab da die mehr oder weniger so aus nem anderen Artikel rauskopiert, weil ich den Code dahinter nicht verstehe und danach versucht eigene Sachen einzufügen, aber irgendwie klappt da nix, was ich probiert hab... :::::Ah, ok. Das ist eine Vorlage wie alles, was man mit einfügt. Vorlagen dienen dazu, dass man Grafische Elemente, oder vorgefertigte Textblöcke einfach einfügen kann. Der eigentliche HTML Code ist auf der Seite "Vorlage:...", bei dieser Infobox ist das Vorlage:Benutzer. Und in der Box erscheinen nur Felder, die da (Vorlage:...) eingebaut sind. Also: man kann nichts "einfach so" hinzufügen und das bearbeiten der Vorlagen ist nicht einfach. MfG - Cody 19:18, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich glaub ich hab das jetzt so ungefähr verstanden... Gibts eine Seite wo alle Vorlagen aufgelistet sind?? Oder muss man dass "wissen" bzw in anderen Beiträgen finden... Pandora 19:27, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Also erst mal herzlich Wilkommen auch von mir. Alle Vorlagen, die es gibt findest du in der Kategorie:Vorlagen. Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:31, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich finds echt toll, wie schnell einem hier immer geholfen wird ;) *thumpsup* Pandora 19:38, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ein herzliches Willkommen auch noch von mir. Hey, ich weiß was du mit der Sternenschmiede meinst, siehe meine Babel ;) Gruß--General Grievous 22:34, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) KSK Multigaming Ist das ein kostenloses Onlinespiel? Was macht man da genau?? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:12, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nee, das ist ein Clan, also eine Gemeinschaft von Leuten, die im Internet (So was ähnliches wie das HoloNet, aber nur auf einem Planeten und nich Galaxisweit ;) ) immer zusammen spielen... Pandora 20:22, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) KotOR-Bilder Hallo Pandora! Wenn du ein Bild aus den kotORs benötigst, wende dich bitte an Ben Kenobi, die Bilder von ihm sind 1A und auch viel besser als die in der Wookieepedia. Wenn du außerdem Artikel zu den Characteren schreiben willst, trage dich [[Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Personenliste|'hier']] ein, damit man weiß, was wer macht. Ach ja, wenn du ein Bild hochlädst, benötigst du neben der Quelle noch den Vermerk , denn du so am besten einfach unter der Quelle einfügst, da wir die Bilder sonst nicht nützen dürften. Alles klar? --Bel Iblis 19:50, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Naja, die Screenshots sind selber gemacht... Mit dem Copyright kommt dann ab sofort ;) Pandora 19:55, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nix gegen deine Screenshots, aber die von Ben sind 1A! --Bel Iblis 19:56, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::P.S. Wie Ben mit eben mitgeteilt hat, besitzt er auch von JK-II viel bessere Bilder ;). --Bel Iblis 20:17, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::: Naja, die von JK hab ich jetzt nur einfach so rein gemacht, weil in der Diskussion zum Artikel gesagt wurde, dass der Autor keine Bilder hat... Aber ich wend mich in Zukunft an ihn, wenn ich ein Bild aus nem Spielt brauch, wend ich mich in Zukunft an ihn... Pandora 20:23, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Das ist absolut nichts gegen dich, doch die Bilder von ihm sind wirklich super! --Bel Iblis 20:26, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) ß Jaja, da hast du recht. Das ß wird hier in der Schweiz nicht gebraucht... Ilya 17:10, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kategorien Hallöchen Pandora, Nett von dir dass du die Kategorien nachträgst bzw. sie ergänzt, doch du musst eins beachten: Kategorien werden nciht einfach so in den Raum geschmissen, d.h. sie haben eine gewisse Ordnung. Dazu habei ich dir hier eine kleine Liste erstellt: -Person (immer) -Spezies der Person -Volk der Person -Beruf der Person -Speziele Unterart des Berufes -Zweiter Beruf der Person -Unterart des Berufes Als kleines Beispiel der Artikel Luke Skywalker. Luke ist eine Person, ein Mensch, ein Tatooinianer, Rebell, Pilot, Pilot der Sonderstaffel, Pilot der Zwillingssonnen-Staffel, Jedi, Jedi des Neuen Ordens. So hoffe ich hab dir das leichtverständlich erklärt. :) Gruß Boba 23:54, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hmm du meinst, dass man die nur in die Kat rein machen soll, wenn sie nix anderes haben als Job??, ok... Pandora Diskussion 23:56, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nööö die Ordnung der Kats meine ich...du musst das so sehen, das Artikel in kats eingeordnet werden und die Kats haben einen gewissen Aufbau, den ich dir da oben dargestellt habe. Die erste Kat ist immer Person, wenn es sich um eine Person handelt. In die Kat Soldat kommen natürlich alle Personen die mal Soldat waren oder immer noch sind. Boba 00:02, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kleiner Tipp, Pandora: Wenn du zu einer Kategorie verlinken willst, ohne das die Seite, auf der du den link setzt dort eingordnet wird, dann schreibst du einfach link-Text . Dasselbe funktioniert auch bei Bildern und links in die Wookieepedia, einfach einen Doppelpunkt vorne dransetzen. Gruß Kyle22 08:45, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Auf Englisch? Wie kommst du dazu, in den Artikel "Squib" etwas auf Englisch reinzuschreiben? Hier in der Jedipedia ist Deutsch die gebräuchliche Sprache. Oder hast du das etwa da reinkopiert? mfg E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:10, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hmm es war spät am abend, ich kopier mir immer den originaltext rein, wenn ich die digital hab... Habs dann am Ende vergessen wieder raus zu löschen. Leider ist es nur eine Quelle dazu, ich hab versucht nicht zu übersetzten, sondern selber zu schreiben. Wenn sich jemand dran gestört fühlt, kann man darüber reden... Pandora Diskussion 22:32, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sith-Akademie Es ist doch eingentlich nicht nötig, diese Akademie bei alleen Planeten zu erwähnen, sondern nur bei dem, auf dem sie auch stand. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:26, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, genau auf diesen Planeten stand ja auch eine Akademie, die genau zu dem beschriebenen Zweck gedacht war (vgl auch Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit. Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Oh, dann war das wohl nur ein Copy&Paste-Fehler, weil du überall Honoghr‎ geschrieben hast, und nicht den jeweiligen Planetennamen. Daher erschien das ein wenig sinnlos. (Und sorry für reveten). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:34, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Oh, ok, dass ist dann echt ein Fehler, und der ganze Mist war mein Fehler... In dem Fall ein Lob auf dein gutes Auge und deine schnelle Reaktion...Pandora Diskussion 18:37, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) Republikanischer Angriffskreuzer Hi Pandora du hast zu Repbulikanischen Angriffskreuzer dazugeschrieben dass es bei Kotor keine daten gibt: Das stimmt ich habe die gesammelten daten aus verschiedenen SW seiten zusammengetan und bin auf dieses ergebniss gekommen wenn du immernoch der meinung bist das dies nicht stimmt suche mal unter Googel nach: ich geb dir noch die daten die ich herrausgefunden habe= 4 Turbolaser am Bug , Länge=300m Leichter Kreuzer und den namen und das er auch als Sekundärfuktion ein Transporter war Kolto, Truppen und so ein zeugs. MfG Grün 7 16:49, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) P.S. Eins Steht fest auf dem Bild sind 4 Turbolaser. Schaut es euch an das kann nicht verkehrt sein. Grün 7 17:22, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich weiss, das hast du bei Ackbar schon hingeschrieben, aber die Infos gehen einfach nicht aus der Quelle hervor. Entweder müssen die (offiziellen) Quellen dazu, oder die Infos bleiben draussen... Und bitte füge neue Beiträge entweder unten oder in einem entsprechenden Absatz in die Diskussion ein, sonst wird hier schnell unübersichtlich... Pandora Diskussion 17:25, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich weis aber was is denn wenn das SW-Union auch drinnen hat ich kann ja net schreiben von SW-Union. Stimmt das da auchnet? Grün 7 17:32, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Mensch Grün... es ist egal was sw-u da stehn hat. Es geht darum das man solche Seiten nicht als Quellen benutzen kann, sprich du darfst auch NICHT dort nachschauen und dann versuchen es mit Krampf irgendwie so hinzudeickseln, dass es auch hier steht. Entweder du hast einen Text aus einem Buch, von Starwars.com, oder aus einem Spiel wo eindeutig steht das es so ist. Wir sind nicht hier um Faninterpretationen zu sammeln, sondern um Fakten zu sammeln. Das steht aber auch in den Jedipedia:Richtlinien, die du eigentlich kennen und befürworten solltest, wenn du hier ernsthaft arbeiten willst. Das klingt zwar hart, ist aber irgendwo auch die Realität. --Modgamers 17:37, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja schon bloß schade das ich nichmal die 4 Turbolaser von dem Bild reinschreiben darf kann man da eigentlich mehrere Turbolaser reinschreiben weil von der Hammerhead-Klasse weis man auchnich gerade mehr da steht drinn das es mehrere Turbolaser hat. MfG Grün 7 17:44, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wer sagt dir das es Turbolaser sind? Es könnten auch normale Laser oder Ionenkanonen sein... --Modgamers 17:49, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Und das andere untem an der Finne könnten auch noch Waffen sein... Und das ist eben das Problem... Vielleicht sind es auch nur drehbare Antennen, die wie Rohre gebaut sind. Pandora Diskussion 17:54, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Da muss ich etwas dazu sagen ich hab ja Kotor ich habe es auchschon durch und bei so einem zwischenfilm hab ich gesehen das die dinger grüne laser schiesen das können jetz zwar normale laser sein oder Turbolaser aber es sind Laser ;-) , MfG Grün 7 14:45, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich bin nichmehr so stur und ändere meine seiten sry ich bin zur einsicht gekehrt. MfG Grün 7 15:15, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wikipedia Hi Pandora,hast du auch schon gemerkt das der Jedipedia Artikel in der Wikipedia schon wieder gelöscht werden soll?Mfg--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:25, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Klar hat er, sonst er dort nicht seine Meinung geschrieben -.-. Aber es gibt bereits eine Diskussion zu dem Thema, deswegen bitte ich dich, dort zu diskutieren. --Finwe Disku 16:28, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Nach BK::Ja, Ben hat es mir schon geschickt... Einfach mal abwarten was jetzt passiert... Gebt mir bitte 5 Minuten Zeit sowas selber zu beantworten... Pandora Diskussion 16:29, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Kommt nicht wieder vor ;-). --Finwe Disku 16:30, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Sinnvolle Kategorie? Hallo Pandora! Ich habe mich gerade in der Qualitätssicherungskategorie umgesehen und habe da deine neue Kategorie entdeckt: Bilder, die Ben nicht mögen wird oder so. Hast du da ein Ja-Wort von einem Admin bekommen? Für was den eine Kategorie inder Bilder aufgelistet sind, die Ben nicht besonders gut finden könnte. MfG CC Gree 17:15, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ben hat immer die Bilder kritisiert, welche ich hochgeladen hab. So im Gespräch sind wir dann darauf gekommen, dass etwas ähnliches wie die Nacharbeit Vorlage für Artikel auch für Bilder sinnvoll wäre. Da ich an dem Abend grad unglaublich lustig drauf war und Ben eigentlich der ist, der immer die schlechten Bilder kritisiert, hab ich die Kategorie eben so benannt... Eine explizite Erlaubnis hat er mir nicht erteilt, aber er weiß schon seit sie existiert von deren Existenz (mensch hört sich das mal wieder blöd an)... :Gemeint war die Kat hauptsächlich für Bilder die total verhunzt wirken (Bild:RoanShryne.jpg), einfach nur ein bisschen verschönert werden können (Bild:Caleb.jpg) oder bei denen noch ein paar Sachen entfernt werden müssten (Bild:Root.JPG) Pandora Diskussion 17:25, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Tut mir leid. Ich werde mir es marken und nicht mehr machen. Danke das du mich darauf hingewiesen hast. --Anakin27 Diskussion-- 11:36, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich habe son ein paar Diskusionen gelesen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass am Ende eines Kommentares immer (CEST)steht. Jetzt wollte ich wissen was das Bedeutet. --Anakin27 Diskussion-- 18:47, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :C'entral '''E'urope 'S'ummer 'T'ime, also mitteleurpäische Sommerzeit. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:51, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Jo, muss ich nix mehr drauf antworten, mach ich hiermit aber doch... Pandora Diskussion-- 19:25, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Freundesliste Hi Pandora, kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste adden? Jamaryn Star 15:42, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Tja, auf deiner Seite kannst du ja egtl machen, was du willst. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 17:43, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::OK, ich werte das mal als "Ja". Jamaryn Star 17:57, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kontakt hey danke für deine benachichtigung , ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich über Icq adden köntest , meine nummer steht in meinem profiel aber ich geb se dir trotzdem 395-981-162. :Siehe deine Disku Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 01:35, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Jawohl Sir =) MfG AniD 18:11, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Siehe deine Disku Pandora Diskussion 18:13, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Diskussion Hallo, Pandora. Ich habe die Diskussion nicht gelöscht, sondern in ein Archiv bei Wikia verschoben. Kann ich eigentlich garnicht löschen, da ich kein Admin bin. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:46, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Diskussionen werden bei uns immer dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen währen. In dem Fall also bei dir Pandora Diskussion 15:51, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hi, Pandora. Du hast gesagt, das wenn ich ein Archiv '''in der Jedipedia anlege, ist er nicht mehr unter eurer Kontrolle. Wie darf ich das verstehen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:27, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Diskussionen werden bei uns immer dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen währen. In dem Fall also bei dir (merks dir mal)Pandora Diskussion 18:37, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Freund? Darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen? 11:08, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Tja, auf deiner Seite kannst du ja egtl machen, was du willst. Pandora Diskussion 11:12, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bild 100px Wie hast Du dieses Bild erstellt? --Juno 10:11, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ben hat mir netterweise die .psd Datei für die Originale zur Verfügung gestellt, dann hab ich da einfach die beiden Textfelder Jedipedia durch Pandora erstetzt, das untete Textfeld unsichtbar gemacht, die Striche verdoppelt, das ganze vergrössert und den Droiden eingefügt. Pandora Diskussion 10:31, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Glaubst Du, dass er mir die .psd Datei auch zur Verfügung stellt? --Juno 11:00, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Hast du denn Photoshop? Ansonsten wird das dir nicht viel bringen... Pandora Diskussion 11:30, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nein. Kostet das was?--Juno 18:52, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Naja, Photoshop ist so ungefähr DAS Programm zur Professionellen Bildbearbeitung und kostet auch entsprechend etwas mehr... Pandora Diskussion 19:39, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich verstehe. --Juno 09:02, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich habe meinen Computer nochmal durchsucht: Ich habe Adobe Photoshop! Bild:Dance.gif --Juno 10:58, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hier Pandora Diskussion 13:14, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke! --Juno 13:48, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Wie muss ich das öffnen? --Gruß Juno · Diskussion 15:58, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Öhm, "Datei -> öffnen"? Sorry, aber wenn du nicht sagst, wo das Problem ist, werd ich dir auch nicht helfen können... Pandora Diskussion 16:37, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Muss ich da erst was instalieren, oder welches Programm. Weil ich jetzt nämlich immer eine Abfrage kriege, welches Programm es wohl sein darf. --Gruß Juno · Diskussion 16:50, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Normalerweise sind die .psd automatisch mit Photoshop verbunden. Ansonsten einfach mal Photoshop starten und ->Datei->öffnen. Pandora Diskussion 18:40, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Naja, man kann sich Adobe Photoshop 7.0 auch z.b.hier gratis Runterladen.(Dauert aber über 2Stunden) Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 21:23, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hmm das ist interessant, ich hab jetzt zuerst einen WareZ oder ähnliches vermutet, aber dann mal die anderen dateien angekuckt, und da sind mir einige legal downloadbare Programme dabei. Weiterhin macht das alles einen seriösen Eindruck. (PS Ich hab das mal ans Ende des Diskussionsteiles verschoben. Pandora Diskussion 21:48, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, ich habs jetzt runtergeladen. Die Datei ist ein 154mb großer .zip-ordner. Wenn ich ihn extrahieren will steht, dass er leer ist. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 10:43, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie kann man "Jedipedia"durch den Benutzernamen ersetzten? Welche Schriftart ist Jedipedia?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 15:05, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Einfach die Textbox auswählen und den Text ändern. Die Schriftart heisst EPISODEI.TTF Pandora Diskussion 15:23, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung Ich habe Darth Vaders Rüstung nomeniert, darf ich dann selbst auch abstimmen? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 07:46, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Niminieren geht so, dass du der erste bist der sein Pro mit Begründung abliefert, also würde ich sagen musst du deine Stimme für Pro abgeben, oder du ziehst die Wahl zurück... 09:47, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Klar darfst du selbst bei einer Nominierung abstimmen. Es wird nicht gerne gesehen, wenn du für einen selbst geschriebenen Artikel abstimmst, aber wenn du ihn selbst aufstellst ist das kein Problem. Pandora Diskussion 15:27, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kritik Hallo Pandora, vielen Dank für deine Kritik und da Lob. Es ist so das ich die Seite erst seit heute kenne und ich ein bisschen Kleinkram aus meinen Star Wars Reihen beitragen wollte^^. Werde die Tipps gebrauchen können, auch dafür vielen dank. Gruß Mr. Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi Servus! Bezüglich meiner Änderungen: Ich sehe das so: Ich kann JEMANDEN mit ETWAS konfrontieren, z.B. "Franz konfrontierte Karl mit der Wahrheit". Aber zu sagen: "Franz konfrontierte Karl"..... was soll das heißen? Und war es tatsächlich so, dass Kenobi UND Hett entschlossen waren, die Siedler zu vertreiben?--Schwertträger 22:23, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich hab jetzt mal grad im Duden nachgeschlagen, da steht drin: :kon|fron|tie|ren; mit jmdm., mit etwas konfrontiert werden; :→ man kann sowohl mit etwas, als auch mit jemandem konfrontiert werden. :→ allerdings muss ich dir recht geben, dass man mit einer Person nicht aktiv konfrontieren kann, sondern nur passiv Pandora Diskussion 22:31, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Also kann es wohl bei meiner Änderung, oder bei irgendeiner anderen, gramatikalisch richtigen bleiben.... Und die "Siedler-Geschichte"?--Schwertträger 22:42, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Oh, ich hab gesehen, der Artikel wurde gesperrt, die Siedler-Geschichte geändert, das "konfrontiert" leider noch nicht... --Schwertträger 22:42, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, ich habs ihm grad noch gesagt, damit er das noch ändern kann... Pandora Diskussion 22:44, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::: Danke dir... damit kann ich beruhigt schlafen gehen... ;-) --Schwertträger 22:46, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bearbeitungskonflikt Hallo Pandora, du hast hier geschrieben, dass du keinen Bearbeitungskonflikt bekommen hast. Bei mir tauchen Bearbeitungskonflikte allerdings auf. Welchen Browser verwendest du? Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:44, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Normalerweise hab ich die BKs auch, aber hin und wieder fehlt er auch einfach... Ich benutze den FF2 mit dem neuesten Update. Und ich hab dir das auch schon mal auf deine Diskussion geschrieben. Pandora Diskussion 16:49, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, ich weiß. Es wäre hilfreich, wenn sich auch andere melden, die das selbe Problem haben. An Firefox wird es nicht liegen, denke ich. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:04, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Es dürfte daran Gelegen haben, dass die Neuer Kommentar hinzufügen Funktion (das kleine blaue +) verwendet wurde, dann entsteht kein BK, weil ein anderer Abschnitt bearbeitet wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:38, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nein, wir haben schliesslich beide denselben Abschnitt bearbeitet. Und es war vor dem ersten Abschnitt.Pandora Diskussion 18:41, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ach so, ich dachte erst, es ginge darum, dass mach meiner Auswertung gleich noch eine kam. (Dabei warst du das ja gar nicht, da hab ich mal wieder geschrieben ohne nachzudenken.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:46, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Sith Hallo, ich weiß nicht ob ich hier richtig bin um darüber zu sprechen, wenn nicht bitte sagen wo ich das reinstellen soll und wie. Also ich weiß nicht ob du dir mal den ganzen Text durchgelesen hast, aber...wenn man es auch so schreiben möchte das es auch schön klingt dann solltest du es so machen wie ich es hatte. Nämlich die ersten drei Zeilen von dem Unterpunkt "Der Große Hyperraumkrieg" passen absolut nicht zu den nächsten Zeilen. Da wird plötzlich einfach das Thema gewechselt...und das macht man halt nicht. Sowas hätte in meiner Abiturprüfung ganz klar Abzüge gegeben. Sprachliche Abzüge.Und deswegen habe ist einen Übergang zwischen den beiden Absätzen gemacht. Aber wenn du noch andere Argumente hast lasse ich mich gerne belehren! mfg Ulic Qel-Droma 10:18, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, stimmt schon, das eine Überleitung gefehlt hat, aber was du hingeschrieben hast, hat irgendwie den Lesefluss total unterbrochen. Pandora Diskussion 12:19, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Jo kann sein...so wie du es jetzt gemacht hast ist auch gut! Liste aller Raumschiffe der Republik Ich hab mir die Seite nochmal angesehen. Da fehlt noch ein Schiff! Es ist der Republikanischer Angriffskreuzer . Pandora wärst du so net und fügst den noch ein. Weil ich hab da net soviel ahnung wie das am besten geht sonnst wird es noch wieder Rückgänig gemacht. Gruß Grün 7 23:17, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Das hat sich jetzt erledigt. Du brauchst nix machen. Gruß Grün 7 12:13, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ok... Pandora Diskussion 20:05, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Frage Hey Pandora kennst du zufällig einen Benutzer der sich gut mit Planeten auskennt? Ich möchte mit so einem Benutzer ein Projekt von mir machen. Gruß Grün 7 12:28, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST)